User blog:SaturdayNight/Pirates of Legend Cancellation to Rebuild POTCO
Ahoy mates! I am making this blog to tell you that I am canceling the Pirates of Legend project. I know this may make you feel disappointed or think this whole thing is a super terrible idea but I have my reasons: :• Wiki inactivity :• Too much Wiki focusing than developing the game. (This means, a lot of us were doing more things on the Wiki then developing the game such as creating/editing pages and blogs.) :• Developers quitting or was unable to help develop - not a problem because that happens sometimes :) :• Going into chat multiple times to not develop the game, but chat with other users :• I don't feel like developing a completely different pirates game - I think we would do better if we just rebuild POTCO :• Moving on to rebuilding POTCO as our official project Regarding reason #1, let's please try not to have inactive users when we make our new Wiki. About Toontown Rewritten We will be getting some development ideas from a game called Toontown Rewritten. Toontown Rewritten is a community server for Disney's Toontown Online. Don't think we're going to have toon characters in POTCO because that is surely untrue. "some development ideas" meaning how the developers of Toontown Rewritten made the game differently than Toontown. Like they thought of naming the game Toontown "Rewritten". I think we could do the same thing as well for POTCO. They released the game for Alpha Testing quite fast and later on, released Daily Alpha Updates and Super Saturday Updates. They already made 22 Daily Alpha Updates and 4 Super Saturday Updates which makes both a total of 26 updates (continued on). Daily Alpha Updates are day-to-day updates with in-game updates and bug fixes. Super Saturday Updates are Saturday only updates with major in-game updates and bug fixes. To those who think Toontown Rewritten is illegal and will get sued, the answer to that is no. The game was made because of kids like Charlie and their parents who genuinely loved Toontown and want it to continue. Charlie was so upset and cried when he found out Toontown was going to close. His video touched a lot of people including the developers. Because of how much sadness he had, Sir Max, the head developer, gave him a free alpha key so that he can be happy and have fun playing Toontown Rewritten. I know all of this because I have been sticking to their website for a long time and nothing happened to them for over past 3 months. That is also because they are not making money out of the game. They do not care about the money, they care about the kids. I think that would be the same for us, however we're teenagers but we still want POTCO and I am planning on bringing it back. Rebuilding POTCO When we rebuild POTCO, we cannot exactly ''copyright the original game but mostly a copy of the IN-game itself. Everything I said below is what we need to have a possibility of not getting sued. Game Name Of course, we can't start a project like this without planning on the name for the game. We have four choices of names: :• ''Pirates Online Rewritten :• Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Retold :• Pirates Online Relaunched :• Pirates Online Rechristened If we choose Pirates Online Rewritten, that is absolutely fine because my bet is on that name and I like it. Pirates Online "Rewritten" is one of our development ideas we are getting from Toontown Rewritten. If we choose the other three, they are also fine too but my opinion is that Rewritten sounds better. Game Logo Our game logo will look the same as POTCO but with a few changes, perhaps make the skull new and change the color of the scroll. A logo has been created to specificed Pirates Online Rewritten: Website This is the same as changing the look of our game logo. Our website will be published with different looks and have everything it needs coming from POTCO such as: :• Login/Sign Up :• Play button :• Current Events (News) :• Report a Bug :• FAQ :• Game Cards :• Players Guide Some of these website features will be far in the future. Game Cards will probably be later on, because we will have to be really good at designing them and possibly need to be an adult to do so, to pay for some form of cards. Characters Now that we got a response from Disney telling us we can use all of POTCO material, the characters Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Tia Dalma and Captain Hector Barbossa will make an appearance in the game. Weapons We will pretty much release all the same Crude, Common, Rare, Famed, and Legendary items. Not only that, we could release some unreleased items. The POTCO Wiki has a page called Unreleased Items. Some of the items from that list were released in POTCO, however. Keep in mind that we do not know what all of these unreleased items look like. We will have to develop them the way we want it. Other Other things that POTCO had like the minigames (Fishing, Potions, Cannon Defense) will be released in our game as well. ---- Please leave a comment down below if you have questions or concerns about this. Also leave a comment if you want to become a member of the developer crew. TheGleamings and I are the leaders/head developers. I hope we can be successful and never have delays! :) Current Developers: :• X Jumper :• TheGleamings :• Garrick. W :• Charles Warmonk :• David Yellowfish :• Blau Wolf XIII :• Sir Hawke :• WIZARD375 :• EmpressBluefeather31 :• Dylan9971 Category:Blog posts